More Than Anything
by ZeldaDragon
Summary: Tobias and Rachel spend some time together, which is rudely interrupted by a little sister. An obvious RachelTobias.


****

You all asked for more, so here it is.

It is filled with my signature of a lot of drama, so don't hurt me if it's kinda sappy. This is pretty much a stand-alone, so you don't need to read my other Animorphs fic to understand it.

I know I said that I probably wouldn't be writing any more for this genre, but I couldn't resist. I also have inspiration for a little ficcy to go with this one, as well as the one for my last and one as an 'Ode to Little Tobias' of sorts. But my muse has also (finally) hit me with inspiration for more Lord of the Rings and the next chapter for my Harry Potter story, so it may take me a while to get to all that I would like to do.

This is told in Tobias' PoV. You can set the time for it, since I'm not sure where it should fall. Enjoy!

__

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to Applegate.

~*~

It was cold. And rainy. A very bad combination. Especially if you're trying to sleep in a tree. I fluffed my feathers a bit, trying to stave the bone chilling freeze that had crept through the woods. How can normal birds _stand _nights like this? It's horrible! Making up my mind, I spread my wings and took to the air.

I sighed inwardly as the cold wind whipped about my small body, holding me aloft as I soared through the sky. It was dark, the moon being hidden behind the clouds. I bet it's going to snow later. Such fun. I was suddenly hit with a painful stab of nostalgia. I wanted to be curled up in my bed, wrapped in blankets, warm and comfortable. I wanted to put on my overly large winter jacket and walk through the woods in the snow that would probably be coating the ground in the morning. I wanted to snuggle up in the down comforter my mom used to have and sip hot cocoa while I watched a movie. All theses are things that I can never do again.

I shook my head slightly to clear away the saddening thoughts and steered toward my destination. The houses swept under me as I flew past. Finally I caught a glimpse of the window I was aimed for. A soft light shone through the blinds. As I got closer, I saw her laying on the bed, wrapped in a dark blue blanket, a book open in front of her. Lucky girl.

I approached the window and perched on the sill just long enough to scratch the glass with my talon. Rachel merely glanced up before she leapt from the bed and rushed to open the window.

"Tobias," she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

It's freezing out there! I said as I hopped inside to let her close the window. Makes it pretty hard to fall asleep. 

Rachel grinned. "You look cold," She patted my back as though to prove her observation by touching my chilled feathers. After a moment she asked, "Would you like to stay here tonight?"

If I could, I pulled at a few feathers on my wing, rearranging them; a nervous habit I've picked up. I turned my head and looked at her through one eye. After taking a closer look, I saw that she was wearing a dark purple tank top, which was strange because it was so cold out, but she was also wearing a pair of warm looking flannel pants covered in little pink koalas. Hmm…purple looks good on her.

"Do you wanna morph human for a while? I might have something you can wear,"

I nodded, or as much a bird could anyway. 

"Here," Rachel moved to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer. She rummaged through the clothing before grabbing a pair of large flannel pants - different than the ones she was wearing, thankfully - and a big light blue shirt. "You can go in there if you'd like," She pointed at the bathroom door.

Okay, I glanced at the door. Could you give me a hand…or an arm? 

She laughed. "Of course," She walked over to me and offered an arm. I jumped up and she brought me to the bathroom. She put me on the floor and dropped the clothes beside me before she checked the door connected to her sister's room, closing her own door as she left.

After I had finished morphing into my original human body (which only sent me into another bout of nostalgia), I pulled on the clothing that had been left for me and stepped out of the bathroom. Rachel was back on the bed, lounging against the pillows propped up to the headboard as she flipped through a magazine. The dim light from the lamp on the bedside table illuminated her beautiful skin, making her golden hair glow. My breath momentarily caught in my throat.

I coughed discreetly and she looked up, grinning. "Comfy?" 

"Yeah," I glanced down and fingered the hem of the shirt. Another nervous habit I've had for years. "Where'd you get these?"

It took her a moment to realize what I was talking about. "Oh, um…they belong to Jake," Rachel sat up and pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed. Coming over to me in three small steps, she threw the blanket around my shoulders, smiling, and grabbed my hands. She must have noticed something in my eyes because she asked, "What's wrong, Tobias?"

I shook my head, still not looking up, and laced my fingers with hers. "It's nothing,"

"I don't believe that for a minute," She cocked her head, trying to get me to meet her gaze, which I was avoiding.

"Hey," She pulled her hand from mine and lifted my chin. "There is something bothering you and I want to know what it is."

I glanced behind her and out the window. "It's snowing," I observed. Before she could respond to my strange comment, I continued. "That's what is bothering me."

Rachel's brow furrowed as she considered my words. "Care to elaborate on that a bit?"

I gathered the corner of the blanket in the hand that she had taken her own out of. "When I came to the window, you were in your bed, warm and happy, all wrapped up in your comforter." I finally met her eyes. "That's what I miss. Being able to curl up in bed on a cold night. Read. Watch T.V. None of it I can do now."

To my surprise, Rachel laughed. "Is that all?"

When I looked away again, she asked, "You've been giving this a lot of thought, haven't you?" 

"A bit," Color rose slightly in my cheeks.

"Tell me, then, what else you miss." She put both of her hands on my back, sliding them under the blanket to rest against the thin fabric of the shirt. "I have time, even if you may not have as much,"

"All right, well…" I cleared my throat nervously. "What do you want to hear?"

"Whatever you want to tell me," Rachel said honestly. She gently led me to sit on the floor, leaning against the bed. She sat beside me, folding her hands politely in her lap.

"Well, uh," I glanced around the room as though looking for inspiration even though I knew what I wanted to say. "When I was little I used to have a lot of nightmares. When I'd wake up in the middle of the night, my mom would let me get in her bed. She'd make us hot chocolate and tell me stories. Going to live with my aunt or uncle was quite a change…" I gave a fake laugh. "I guess that isn't what you meant by asking me to tell you what I miss, huh?"

"No, it's sweet," She shook her head. "You've never told me anything about your mother. It's nice to hear about her." She took one of my hands in her own. "Do you like hot chocolate?"

"Yes," I narrowed my eyes, confused. "Why?"

Without answering, Rachel released my hand and stood. "I'll be right back." She smiled at me and left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

I leaned further back against the bed, pulling the blanket tight around me. The room was a little warm, but I was still chilly. I stared out the window. Snow was still falling, slowly swirling down from the dark clouds.

After a few minutes, Rachel returned. She was balancing to mugs of a steaming, sweet-smelling liquid in one hand as she opened and closed the door. One of the mugs was handed to me. Without even tasting it I knew what it was.

"Hot chocolate," I sighed, smiling, and took a timid sip.

"Yeah," Rachel cradled her own mug in her hands. "It was hard to smuggle two up here. I was almost caught." Her eyes glinted with mischief. "So…what else is on your mind?"

I shook my head. "I probably don't have nearly as much on my mind as you,"

"Hmm," She shrugged. "School is getting harder, I guess. Those bullies who liked to pick on you have gotten their own heads stuck in the toilet." She smirked. "Expelled for beating up on some new kid a few weeks ago."

"Serves them right." Knowing that the people who had made my life miserable five day of the week were now not allowed to finish their learning (though they probably wouldn't have anyway) gave me a strange feeling of satisfaction.

Silence fell for a few minutes before I said, "I used to fight back, you know," I looked down at my hot chocolate, which was already almost gone. "Back when I lived with my aunt. But I gave it up when I got in more trouble than the other kids for defending myself. That was one reason my aunt dropped me on my uncle." I glanced up for a second before I lowered my gaze again. "You didn't really need to know that,"

Rachel sighed. "I knew there was something behind the reason you didn't seem to care. The school system is all messed up." She shook her cup a bit, making the chocolate swish around, and kept her eyes down. "I always wanted to stand up for you. There was just something about you…something that drew me to you when you were in trouble. But someone was always there to keep me from acting. Cassie would warn me that I would get punished as well, even though I was trying to help. I'm sorry,"

"For what? Not helping me?" I watched her as she drank more of her cocoa. After a moment, she bobbed her head yes. "Don't worry about it. I don't. Not any more."

Neither of us spoke, letting silence come again. I had been morphed for nearly half an hour, so I still had time. Taking one last sip, I set the empty mug on the carpet in front of me and pulled the blanket tight.

"Tell me more about your mother," Rachel said quietly. "What did she look like?"

I glanced up and caught her eyes. I smiled. "I don't remember much, but I know she was beautiful. She had long blonde hair; it was curly, I think. Green eyes with long eyelashes. And a beauty mark, or so she called it, right here," I touched my finger to my face near my nose. "I have - had - a picture of her in my room. One of the only things I actually miss about that place."

Rachel's eyes were wide with compassion. Not pity but sympathy, understanding. One of the things I like about her is that she never shows pity. "What else, Tobias? Anything you want to tell me." She put her hand on my cheek and smiled warmly, scooting closer.

"Again, I don't remember much." Sensing that she wanted to be held, I opened my arms and wrapped them around her. She leaned against me and sighed, closing her eyes. "She worked a lot, to make money for us to live happily. But when she was home, we were always together. I do remember one night when she got a call from a friend of an aunt, saying that the aunt had died, leaving us the very last of our family. She told me that I was the reason she lived, that she loved me more than anything. Even my young mind could understand what she said and it was stored in my mind. She died that weekend."

"That's so sad," Rachel leaned back a bit and looked up at me, seeming to gauge my reaction to all this. I put my hand comfortingly on her head and brought her back to lean against me, feeling the sudden need to hold tight to something to keep me from crying. I had never properly mourned for my mother. I was so young then; I didn't really understand what was happening at the time.

"It's okay," I whispered into her hair as I rested my head against hers. "It was a long time ago."

"Do you want that picture back?" The question was sudden and I wasn't expecting it.

"Well, um…yeah, I guess." I thought about this for a moment. "I don't see how it would happen, though,"

"I could go to your uncle's house and ask for it." I knew that by now it wasn't a suggestion, but a statement. She was going to get that picture, whether it was given willingly or not. "Do you think he would let me have it?"

"He didn't really know Mom since he was my dad's brother, so yeah, I don't see why he wouldn't give it to you." I smiled as I thought of seeing the picture again. "But you don't have to."

"No," Rachel said. She pulled back again and stared at me. "I'll do it. You can keep it here."

Now my smile was directed at her. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," She returned my smile and put her hands back on my cheeks. "You have very smooth skin," she observed. A strange observation, but nevertheless I felt myself blush.

"Do I?" I smirked at her, hiding my awkwardness.

She didn't answer my rhetorical question, just looked at me. After a moment she said, "I'm glad that I can see you - the human you, I mean." She paused, chewing on her bottom lip and dropping her hands as she seemed to consider her next words. "Tobias, I…" She paused again and blinked. "You…"

I stared into her eyes and saw what she was trying to say. "I know, Rach," I covered her mouth with two of my fingers. She was happy. Happy that I could be the real me, happy that we could be together, happy that we could talk like semi-normal people. "Me, too."

Rachel grinned at me, a grin that reached her eyes, making them sparkle. She gently kissed the pads of my fingers, which were still covering her lips, and pulled my hand away, lacing our fingers. "I'm glad," Her voice was soft, barely even a whisper.

We were sitting very close, especially since she was still partly in my lap. I could feel her breath on my neck as she leaned a bit closer, and the sensation sent a filling warmth through my body. This was something I had never felt before with any other person, and it was making me insane. I wanted to be closer to her, I needed to feel her next to me as an assurance that she wasn't going to be leaving any time soon.

"Rachel," I breathed, my heart starting to pound, "Promise me something,"

"Anything, Tobias," She watched me closely, her eyes urging me to continue.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me." I met her eyes, not breaking the contact as I said my next words. "I need you, more than you know, and I want you to stay with me for a long time."

Rachel's mouth opened, but no sound came out. I've said too much, and now I've scared her. Good going, bird boy. I hung my head, wishing that I hadn't said anything. What was I thinking?

"I promise,"

"What?" My head shot up. Did I really just hear what I think I just heard?

"I promise you, Tobias, that I will never leave you." Her breathing hitched in her throat and a hiccup-like sound came out as she opened her mouth again. Tears began to well in her eyes. But they weren't sad tears. More like…she was relieved? Happy? What was it? 

I felt tears prick my own eyes, which was surprising. I don't cry very often, or easily. "Thank you,"

Rachel didn't say anything. Instead she brought her hands back up yet again to rest on my face. She pulled me closer to her until our noses were nearly touching. If I thought I was nervous before, then I must be nearly crazy now. She met my eyes one last time before closing her own and pressing our lips together.

The feeling of our lips locked in our first kiss sent a wave of pleasure through my body, dousing me with a strange new emotion. One of us deepened the kiss, but I'm not sure who it was. What at first was merely something innocent quickly became much more passionate. 

Her hands had left my face, wrapping her arms around me and letting her hands slip under the shirt to rest against the bare flesh of my back. My skin tingled where her fingers moved small circles. One of my own hands had come up to rest against her neck, under her ear, where I could feel her jaw moving as she opened her mouth and ran her tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my own mouth and eagerly accepted her invitation. My other hand slid up into her hair, letting my fingers catch in the thick gold strands.

Before things could get more out of control, I reluctantly pulled away. Rachel made a noise of protest and opened her eyes. I covered her mouth with my fingers, keeping her from saying anything just yet. I kept my face close to hers and caught her eyes with mine.

"Rachel," I whispered hoarsely, "I…I love you," I watched her reaction, which was one of utter shock. "I love you so much,"

She stared at me for a moment, speechless. Then she spoke, her voice shaking slightly as she did. "I love you, too, Tobias." Tears were evident in her eyes again as she repeated herself with more conviction. "I love you. Oh, Tobias," she cried out softly, "I love you, too."

A giant weight seemed to have been lifted from my chest as Rachel said those words. I watched her, awe-struck. I didn't know what else to say. It had taken a good bit of courage to admit my feelings, and she felt the same way. 

This was insane. We're so young! Too young to be in love, right? Surely it was way too early in life to know if I had found my soul mate. People would laugh if they found out that we were "in love". They'd cover their mouths and gasp, saying, "Why, you're only _children_!" But something had happened between us. We had grown up, and in such a short amount of time, due to the weighty responsibilities resting on all of our shoulders. Something in this time had also grown between Rachel and me. We were always there for each other, either saving the other's life or listening to the problems one of us needed to share. This was very real, even if we were children in another's eyes. We were in love, and that would never change. Not ever. She smiled widely at me and pulled me back into a kiss.

I couldn't keep my hands off of her as she leaned into me, picking up where we left off before. Kissing Rachel had to be the best thing in the world. To tell you the truth, I had seen her in school, watching helplessly as I had the lights knocked out of me. We had been in a few classes together, and I had watched her from the back of the room. I had thought that she was one of the nicer looking girls I had seen, but figured that she'd never give me the time of day. I guess I was wrong.

Rachel let her hands slip back under the shirt, pressing into my skin and she tried to get even closer. I wrapped my own arms around her, one of my hands going into her hair while the other fell to the small of her back. Things were getting much more intense in a shorter amount of time. She moved against me, pulling us both down a little without breaking the contact of our lips. One of her hands reached out to grasp at the bed skirt as a balance while she lowered herself to the ground, bringing me down to almost lay on top of her. We knew better than to get carried away and do something we would both regret later, but neither of us could stop, pull away.

Suddenly, a quiet scratching sound could be heard, coming from the door. Rachel gasped and turned her head away to glace wildly at the doorknob, which was just barely moving. Her eyes widened as she helped me get off of her, grabbing my hands and pulling us both up. But before she could advise me to hide or jump against the door as a barricade, it flew open to reveal a young girl who looked a good bit like her sister. 

"Sarah!" Rachel barked, terrified.

Sarah's eyes were huge with surprise which quickly turned to cunning as she took in the sight before her. The older girl's hair was a mess, due to my hands, and both of our clothes were wrinkled. The child smiled wickedly. "Oh, you're in big trouble now." She turned around and ran down the long hall. "Mom! Mommy! Rachel has a _boy _in her room!"

"Sarah!" Rachel nearly shrieked with worry. She looked at me, an angry glint in her eyes thanks to her sister. "You need to get outta here. Now!" 

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt the clothes become larger as I shrank. Rachel ran to the window and pushed it open. Snow blew inside. By the time she had done that, I was finished. I spread my wings and flew out the window as if something was giving chase. And just in time, too, because her mother rushed into the room as soon as I had disappeared from view.

I perched in a nearby tree, watching with amusement now that the adrenaline had almost worn off. Rachel had picked up the clothes I had been wearing and dropped them on the desk; the extra mug had been pushed under the bed, the blanket thrown on the bed. Voices floated through the still open window.

"Rachel?" her mother asked, raising her eyebrows. "What is going on?"

"Nothing, Mom," Rachel's voice was calm and only her swollen lips were evidence of what had been happening. Not that they were noticed by anyone in the dim light.

Her mother took Sarah by the ear. "Come on, young lady, you need to go to bed. We will discuss your punishment for lying to get your sister in trouble in the morning. Close that window, Rach, it's freezing outside."

The two left the room after much whining. Rachel closed the door behind them and leaned against it with a sigh of relief. She turned to the window and scanned her eyes across the tree line, looking for me.

I'm here, I said. I flew the to large oak in her backyard so that I was close enough for her to talk to me.

"Would you like to come back in?" she asked quietly. "You could still stay, get out of the cold."

Yeah, that would be nice. I flew inside and shook the snow from my feathers. I cocked my head and stared at her with that unfaltering hawk gaze. I think I'll stay a bird this time, 

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah, just in case." She shook her head. "I didn't know she knew how to do that. Sorry,"

It's not your fault, I fluffed my feathers and made a little chirping sound, something the bird does when he's content or sleepy. I was both.

"Here," She pulled the desk chair away from the desk and put it in the corner of her room by the bed and out of direct sight from the doorway. 

I hopped over and jumped up to perch on a wooden arm. "Thanks,"

"Do you need anything else?"

No, thanks, 

"No problem," Rachel smiled at me. "Thanks for…you know." She blushed slightly and turned her attention to herself as she climbed into bed. "And any time you want to talk about anything, you know where to find me." She grinned again and closed her eyes, pulling the blankets tight around her. "Goodnight, Tobias,"

Goodnight, Rachel, 

Comfortable silence fell as a contented sleep took us both.


End file.
